Yukino Yukinoshita
Yukino Yukinoshita (雪ノ下 雪乃, Yukinoshita Yukino) is the leader of the Service Club. She was the lone member until Hachiman Hikigaya joined her. Furthermore, she is the only one who remembers that it was her car that had hit Hikigaya (besides Hikigaya and Yui) when he saved Yui's dog, on the first day of school. Appearance General Yukino is a beautiful girl with waist-length black hair which is tied with two red ribbons by each shoulder, and angular blue eyes. She changed her hairstyle into twin tails when she went out with Hachiman and Komachi (but ended up with just Yukino and Hachiman) to buy a birthday present for Yui. She is seen as flat chested compared to most of the other female characters however, she remains as beautiful. School Uniform Yukino is mostly seen wearing her school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with a white shirt underneath it, a red ribbon tie, a plaid skirt, and black stockings. School Uniform (Without Blazer) + Apron When Yukino and Hachiman were having their usual conversation in the Service Club room, Yui comes and explains she requested the Service Club to help her make homemade cookies. In the home economics room, Yukino and Yui wear aprons when Yukino teaches Yui how to make the cookies. Besides Yukino and Yui, Shizuka and Komachi are also seen wearing aprons in Komachi's cooking contest in the OVA (anime). Tennis Attire Yukino wore this tennis attire when having a double tennis match (replacing Yui who sprained her ankle) with Hachiman as her partner against Hayato and Fumiko to get the right of using the tennis court to help Saika practice. Maid Uniform After hearing Taishi's story about her sister, Yukino accepts his worry as a request for the Service Club to find out about Saki's problem. Yukino wore this maid uniform in a local maid cafe in Chiba to discover whether Saki works at the cafe or not, in which Saki was not. Classy Dress Yukino wore this dress after the Service Club discovered that Saki works nights in the cafe on the top floor of the Royal Okura Hotel. Casual Clothes Yukino wore this when she went out with Hachiman and Komachi (but ended up with only Yukino and Hachiman) to buy a birthday present for Yui. Yukino wore this when she went to chiba village as volunteers of service club activity Casual Clothes + Apron Yukino tried out this apron to find a suitable one for Yui as a birthday present. She ends up buying this apron for herself. Swimsuit Yukino appears in her 'swimsuit' by the riverbank (At some point when helping out with summer camp at the Chiba Mura Park with other Service Club members and Hayama's group). Kimono In order to solve Rumi's issue with her friends, Hachiman makes a plan to shatter the relationship between the other girls in Rumi's group during the test of courage. Yukino wears this kimono and takes the role of 'snow woman' in that test of courage. P.E. Uniform Yukino wears this during the Soubu High School Sports Festival. Meguri requested the Service Club make the Sports Festival merrier. Artificial Armored Outfit Yukino wore this outfit in an event created by Yoshiteru based on the Battle of Kōnodai during the Sports Festival. Yukino and her team won this match. It seems to be a parody of one of Saber's alternate outfits from "Fate/Unlimited Codes" called "Saber Lily" or Eucliwood Hellsycthe's armor from "Kore wa Zombie desu ka". Bridal Dress Yukino wore this dress to compete in Komachi's bridal dress contest to find the best bride as a reference for the magazine that promote "Love and Marriage" to teenagers. Personality She is smart and beautiful, and comes from a wealthy family, but is nicknamed the "Ice-Cold Beauty" because of her icy personality. Yukino has a tendency to be very blunt and can easily point out faults to other people where normally it would be very hard to. Yukino believes that it is the duty of the "exceptional" (a.k.a. herself) to help the less fortunate. Her personality can be seen as excceedingly haughty to some people including Hachiman. Despite this she is still capable of understanding other people and being kind and compassionate. On a more personal level, she hates to be pointed out to have a smaller chest than other female characters. Her main driving force is her wish to surpass her sister going as far as to do what her sister had done in order to show that she could do just as well.She is a sportive person always competiting to win any competition.She always maintains her ellegance, which can be strongly evident, when she covered her laughter during cultural committe slogam selection meet. She likes cat which is shown in episode 5 and also in volume 3.It is later reveled that she is not good with dogs and rollercoasters. Abilities She is good in cooking which was shown when she was teaching Yui to make cookies, as well as cooking Paella as shown in the OVA. She is also good in sports but has no confidence in her stamina (Refer episode 3 anime). She also can see through people's personality (Refer episode 4 anime) and is always honest with her words though they are sometimes kind of harsh. In addition, she is a good leader as seen when she successfully handled the festival commitee in Sagami's stead. Her athletic skills are proven in episode 13.She is also good in academic and extracuriculum .It was mentioned in volume 4 that she stands first in all subjects troughout the school. She secured first place in japanese language followed by hayama in second place and hachiman in third place, to which hachiman reffered to as unchanging positions. Relationships Hachiman Hikigaya Hachiman nicknames Yukino "Ice-cold Beauty" for her personality from the start. While Yukino does not recognize Hachiman as a friend, she acknowledges him as an acquaintance. Yukino recognizes Hachiman from the car accident, but lied about it when Hachiman joined the service club; pretending to not know him. Hachiman distances himself from Yukino after realizing this. During the course of the series, the relationship between the two seem to soften slowly. Yukino starts to warm up to Hachiman and even manages to eventually smile at him.She even show her girly side to him . Although she still does not recognize him as a friend, she starts to see Hachiman for who he is and has somewhat started to develop a possible crush on him but this is somehow restrained as in the novel, it is strongly hinted that she realizes about Yui's feelings toward Hachiman. Hachiman and yukino along with komachi went out shopping for yuighama's birthday, in which komachi slide away creating a date like sitution.Initial to find presents for Yui was unsuccessfuhunt.Sensing the suspicion of shop assistant and the surrounding, yukino told hachiman to pretend to be her boyfriend.In light novel volume 3, hachiman won pan-san stuffed toy for yukino from a crane game using his underhanded technique. In chapter 6 volume 9 of the novel, it shows that Yukino's icy behavior is being torn down. She was about to burst to tears when Hachiman came for a request in helping isshiki and said that he want "something genuine (implying relationships and feelings)". For the first time in her life Yukinoshita feels very emotional. It is hinted that she has started to lose her "ice queen" personality especially to Hachiman but only when they are alone. She also shows her sweetness when she laughs and smiles to Hachiman after she proposed that she wanted Hachiman help her someday.She smiles and chukkles often in their conversation lately. In volume 9, In disneyland ,they got seperated from the group due to the crowd and went on a ride together,where she asked for hachiman to help her some day without any other words in succession.There she opened up a little about her past to hacihman and said she want something that both her sister and hachiman doesn't. In volume 10 hachiman brought PC glasses forher as a birthday present Yui Yuigahama Even with Yukino's cold and brash personality, Yui still sees the latter as a dependable friend - affectionately calling her "Yukinon" and sometimes hugging the latter when feeling thankful toward her. Over time Yukino starts to think of her as a friend. Haruno Yukinoshita She is the older sister of yukino.Haruno is known to be more outstanding than her sister. Yukino holds strong animosity towards her.some strong history is hinted for yukino's harship towards her. haruno seems to like pairing up Hachiman and Yukino together,even going to an extent of scaring yuighama to stay away from hachiman Hayato Hayama hayama is the son of the legal adviser of Yukino's father and a former grade school classmate as well.speculation of childhood friends Meguri Shiromeguri and Hayama Hayato have shown concern for Yukino's well-being when she attempts to take on the majority of the work for the cultural festival. In the past, Hayato failed to protect Yukino when she was bullied/ostracized. Rumi Tsurumi, the little girl from the summer camp, a character similar to Yukino. Quotes *"People who don't work hard don't have the right to be envious of the people with talent. People fail because they don't understand the hard work necessary to be successful.” *"I think it's important to challenge yourself. It helps make you a better person." * “Must I spell it out? That if you’re only capable of inhaling air and spitting it back out, then that air con over there is superior to you? In other words, I’m allowing you to pretend to be my boyfriend, just for today.” *"You simply feel you're being looked down upon because you're aware that you're inferior." * "As always, no one can beat you when it comes to underhanded methods.” *"Nya~ Nya~ Nya~ Nya~ " Trivia *Yukino's given name is also in present in her family name. Four other characters share this characteristic: Yui, Saki, Rumi, and Meguri. *Part of her name "Yuki" in japanese means "snow" probably in reference to her cold personality. *Her full name literally translates into 'the snow beneath the snow'. *She is scared of dogs. *She is a cat-lover. *She is good at cooking. *She is often seen reading a book with a black cat on its cover. *She loves the character Pan-san to the extent of having an indepth knowledge of the item and a year passport for the place where the item is usually bought. * She drinks tea in the volunteers club in a fancy porcelain cup with its own dish. *Like any female anime characters, Yukino will be participating in saimoe contests. She is recently nominated for Nova Division of International Saimoe League, to vote for her check out http://www.internationalsaimoe.com/voting/ References YukiPoll What is Yukino's cuteness level? Extreme High Normal Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Service Club Category:Class 2J Category:Sobu High School